fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest
New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest is another sequel to the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is very similar to NSMB Wii but there will be more gameplay, new power-ups, and new Worlds & courses. This game is for the Wii and release at Canada and USA on November 20, 2010 and Japan on July 1, 2010. It is rated E (Everyone) and is one of Red Inc.'s games. Story Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, and Princess Peachare taking a stroll on Peach's garden when suddenly, Bowser Jr.'s airship appears from a dark cloud and flies over them. Bowser Jr. can be heard laughing in the airship. Without a moment's hesitation, the airship swoops over the princess and takes her away! Bowser Jr., Goomboss, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Mother Pianha, and Major Burrows can be seen laughing and dancing around mockingly as the airship lazily soars away. Mario & co. try to catch up with the flying ship, but the vessel flies away at a fast speed. Back at the castle, Toadsworthsees Mario & co. chasing Bowser Jr. and his evil gang and sends Spring Mushrooms and Frog Suits in fragile crates through a cannon. In midair, the crates break, and sends the Spring Mushrooms and Frog Suits everywhere. Still, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette are unable to catch Bowser Jr. and his evil sidekicks... Gameplay Most of the gameplay from New Super Mario Bros. Wii is very similar to the gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest. However, Mario has brought some new moves to this game. There are also new items and power-ups. Some of these items are newly created are have returned from other non-NSMB games. (For example: the Bomb Boo has returned from Super Mario Galaxy and appears in this game.) New enemies, like Kritter, have appeared in this game, too. Here is more information on the game below: Toad Houses & Toad Shops Toad Houses have appeared in every single NSMB game. These shacks help Mario to gain more power-ups that go in storage and to gain more 1UPs. Toad Houses are scattered all over the Worlds of this game. Mario gains access to them when he completes a level, saves a Toad, or when a Toad House pops up at the → part of a World. Toad Shops are different. Toad Shops appear permanently at the → part of a World. However, Toad Shops will open once the player collects all Star Coins in the specified World. Every time Mario goes in a Toad Shop, the power-ups on sale are different. Occasionally, the shop will have a 25%-OFF sale. When one of these sales opens, the player is able to see every power-up for the game. How are ypu able to buy power-ups at the shop? In previous NSMB games, when Mario collects 100 coins, he'll get a 1UP and start the coin count all the way back to 0. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest (when he reaches 100 coins) Mario will earn his 1UP and will NOT start the coin count back at 0. When Mario is finished shopping at a Toad Shop, it will close down until it opens up again or when a Toad is rescued in a level. World Obstacles World Obstacles are enemies that Mario must pass or run into. If he runs into an enemy, he immediately enters a level where he must collect 8 Toad Balloons. There are enemies in these courses. After the player collects all 8 Toad Balloons, he or she must make Mario touch (or run into ) a treasure chest that holds a Toad in it. When the chest is touched, the Toad pops out and throws three power-ups into the air as a reward. The power-ups earned are different in each World. For example, Mario will be rewarded 2 Super Mushrooms and 1 Fire Flower in the World 4 (the desert World). More is on the list below: World 1: 3 Super Mushrooms World 2: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Mole Suit World 3: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Frog Suit World 4: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Fire Flower World 5: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Spring Mushroom World 6: 3 Super Mushrooms World 7: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Ice Flower World 8: 2 Super Mushrooms & 1 Fire Flower NOTE: Defeating a World Obstacle does NOT count as rescuing a Toad. Ghost Houses Ghost Houses are courses that hold Boos, Pumpkinhead Goombas, Mice, and other spooky enemies. Most of the time, these levels are optional if you want to go in or not. Ghost Houses have returned from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. These courses are like giant mazes. If you don't look carefully enough, you won't find secret doors or Star Coins hidden in the walls. Treasure Chests Sometimes, the Treasure Chest icon will appear above a level on the map. This indicates that a treasure chest is located somewhere in a level. Please note that Treasure Chests will never appear in Ghost Houses, Towers, or Castles. When Mario gets near a giant Treasure Chest, a golden Warp Pipe will pop out of the chest and suck Mario into it like a vacuum, taking him underground. When underground, there is a row of ? Blocks. Each ? Block contains a power-up. Each power-up that Mario pops out of a ? Block will automatically be sent to the Item storage. When all the power-ups in the ? Blocks have been found, the results screen will appear and shows what the player has won. When the result screen disappears, Mario will be taken back to the map. The Treasure Chest icon will disappear. NOTE: To open the Item Storage screen, press the 1 button on the Wii remote. On this screen you can see the items in storage that you found in Toad Houses, obtained in Treasure Chests, and bought in Toad Shops. Press the 2 button on the Wii remote on a power-up to give it to Mario. Saving Toads The idea of rescuing Toads in levels first appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. That idea returns to New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest. When a Toad has been captured in a course, the Toad icon will appear on the map. When Mario frees a Toad from a ? Block (in the beginning of a level) Mario must pick up the Toad and carry him to the goal. At the end of the level, Mario will be rewarded a 1UP and an extra 3UPs if the Toad was not hurt in the level. After Mario returns to the map, a Toad House will pop up or a Toad Shop will open back up at the → part of the World you are in. Saving Toads is a great way for you to stock up on items! NOTE: To pick up a Toad on a course, stand by him and hold the 1 button down, then shake the Wii remote. Towers, Castles, & Bosses In every World there is a Tower and a Castle that holds the World's boss. Bosses aren't like regular enemies. They require more than one jump on their heads and have powerful attacks that other enemies don't. In this game, there are no Koopalings to fight or any of Bowser's right-hand men. All the bosses in this game are characters that Mario has battled before. Even Mother Piranha from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga joins the game! Some of the Towers and Castles of the game are easy to get through. Some are more challenging. This goes the same with the bosses. This also goes with finding the Star Coins. Some Star Coins seem like they are impossible to get. Towers and Castles are the homes of the undead Koopa Troopas: the Dry Bones, and the Magikoopas. Dry Bones can be easily avoided, but Magikoopas follow Mario around and blast magical projectiles at him until they are defeated. Bosses are held in chambers in Towers and magical chambers in Castles. Every boss (except Bowser) requires three pounces on their heads to defeat them. When they are fought in Castles they are tougher to fight than they were in the Tower, of course. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Red/Blue/Yellow Toad (Available in Multiplayer Mode) *Toadette (Available in Multiplayer Mode) *Green/Red/Light Blue/Blue/Yellow/Pink Yoshi : N/A whimp Common All Worlds Items and Power-ups Worlds Trivia *Mario and Luigi wear their yellow capes originally from Super Mario World in this game. However, they do not give them any special power or increased jumping ability. *This is the Mole Suit's first appearance in the Mario series. This is also the Spring Mushroom's first appearance out of Super Mario Galaxy. The Golden Mushroom makes its first appearance as a power-up aside from its Item status in Mario Kart Wii. *Since the Propeller Mushroom does not appear in this game, you will be sure to find a lot of Propeller Blocks. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Red Inc. Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games By RedYoshi Category:Flame Games Category:Wii Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2010